


Honeymoon Sneak Peeks

by Delmire



Series: Because Actions Speak Louder Than Words [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami too, I like dressing Akihito up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to dump small PWP oneshots based on a round the world honeymoon for our favourite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based after White Lace and the idea of a 4 week round the world honeymoon or Asami's game of lets see how many countries he can fuck Akihito in in 4 weeks. I'm going to leave this marked as complete and just add to it if/when I feel like it. I foresee any additions being shameless lemon XD
> 
> Also I like playing dress up and (un)fortunately Akihito is bearing the brunt of that *cough*

“This is ridiculous!”

“You should have learnt by now not to make bets with me, kitten.” Golden eyes twinkled in amusement and Asami looked downright smug.

“And isn’t this just cliché? Couldn’t you have thought of something more original than a French maids outfit just because we are in France?”

Akihito was standing in the middle of their hotel room in a far too short and very revealing maid outfit complete with matching stockings and headband. The skirt barely covered the latest addition to his growing lingerie collection. Pink lace this time. Asami had seemed to take great pleasure in picking the outfit out from the fancy lingerie and sexy outfit store. He had spent some time with the staff going over outfits and various underwear and there was more tucked away into their suitcases. The original gag gift set had finally given up after all the abuse it had suffered. Asami had called the deal off and has been thoroughly enjoying dressing Akihito up each time they went to a new country. The costume was new though and Akihito wasn’t entirely sure that he liked it. The predatory glint was back in his husband’s eyes though so Akihito could only assume that he liked what he saw.

“What better excuse to get my little kitten into such a sexy little outfit. If we were at home I would get you to stay home all day just wearing that.”

Asami stalked forward until he was pressed up against Akihito, both hands sliding around his waist and down to squeeze his ass through the skirt. His head lowered until his lips were almost touching Akihito’s, golden eyes staring straight into blue.

“You would potter around the house, cooking and cleaning like a good little housewife and each step, each action just a little tease.”

Asami slid the skirt up to around his waist and trailed his fingers down over the lace underwear. Akihito shivered and automatically reached up to grab at his husband’s collar, needing something to anchor himself before he gets swept away.

“Would you bend over when dusting and give a little peak? Would you get down on your hands and knees to clean that one spot on the floor and give a little show? Stretch those pretty legs, arch that back and show off a little hint of lace?”

Asami’s fingers slipped under the lace and he began to knead the flesh in his hands, pulling Akihito hard up against his chest. Akihito could feel Asami’s arousal pressing into his stomach and gave a soft moan in response.

“Will you give me a show kitten? A little tease for your husband?”

He closed the last few millimetres between them and kissed Akihito before he had a chance to answer. It was full of heat and passion and Asami dominated the kiss from the beginning. Akihito’s hands slid up from his collar, wound around his neck and fingers tangled into dark hair. When they parted, a thin trail of saliva kept them connected before it broke as Asami pulled away more. He pulled Akihito to the bed and sat down on the edge with Akihito standing between his knees.

“Keep everything on kitten but I want a show.” His large hands were hot against the fabric on Akihito’s hips and traced random patterns slowly up and down, caressing his body.

“A show huh?” Akihito gave a languid stretch, the skirt riding up his thighs at the movement. The photographer watched as golden eyes darted down to the hemline of the skirt, hands following to touch the skin of his thighs.

“You want me to be a little tease?” He turned in Asami’s arms and started to sway his hips to an unheard rhythm. Akihito ran his hands over his hips and down over the curve of his ass. Glancing back over his shoulder he could see those eyes tracking his hands as they moved. He started to slowly bend forward, revealing the new pink lace inch by inch while tracing his fingers over it. Asami’s hands joined his own and slipped under the fabric of the underwear to caress the skin. Akihito arched his back and moved the skirt up a little more so that his husband would have a full view. He gasped when he felt warm breath ghost over his skin and a moan spilled from his lips as Asami scraped his teeth gently over the lace covering one plump cheek. One of his hands sneaked forward between his thighs and traced along Akihito’s arousal.

Akihito stood back up as slowly as he bent over and turned back around to face his husband. He found himself staring into pupils blown wide with arousal and a very obvious tent in Asami’s pants. Moving his hips once more, Akihito began to run his hands over his chest and stomach, fingers teasing at a nipple through the fabric of the costume. He brought one stockinged foot up and placed it on the bed outside of Asami’s thigh and began to teasingly slowly lift the front of the skirt. Asami’s hands dipped under the skirt almost immediately and started to trace the lace again. Akihito wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. The slow, almost reverent touches had him hard and leaking and there was now a hand caressing at his erection through the underwear. The foot resting on the bed slid off and he moved forward so that he was sitting in his husbands lap. Asami’s hands moved to palm at his ass cheeks before he leaned over to pull a bottle of lube off the bedside table. With quick motions he flocked off the lid and squeezed some out onto his fingers before carelessly depositing the bottle onto the bed. He reached back and one hand traced down the cleft of his ass before pulling the pink lace to the side and a cold, wet finger probed at his entrance. 

Akihito moaned and sat up on his knees more so that Asami could have better access. He wound his arms back around his neck and one hand tugged at Asami’s hair causing a deep, rumbling growl. Asami began to lick and suck at Akihito’s exposed neck while he slipped another finger into the tight heat and was met with an even louder moan of approval. It was only a few minutes before Akihito was a moaning, wanton, mess. Asami shifted Akihito so that he could reach down and pull out his own cock and fisted it, spreading over the remaining lube. He wrapped an arm around his husbands waist to steady him and purred into his ear; “Work yourself open on my cock kitten.”

Akihito reached behind himself and took Asami’s erection in hand and guided it to his entrance. He lowered himself just a little and took just the head inside before sliding up. He had been loosened enough that nothing would tear but not enough to really lessen the burn. Akihito threw his head back as he carefully bounced in Asami’s lap, slowly taking him in a little more each time. Asami leaned down to bite at his nipples through the costume and Akihito tugged on his hair again, earning himself a louder growl this time.

“Please!” Akihito gasped out, “Please, more!” He squeaked when Asami pulled him off his cock and abruptly stood up. He turned around and threw Akihito onto the bed with enough force that he bounced. Akihito looked up to see his husband wild eyed and quickly removing his clothing. The photographer flipped himself over so that he was on his knees with his ass in the air, back arched and face buried against the covers. Asami let out another guttural growl and _fuck_ if that sound didn’t go straight to his cock. He felt the bed dip as his husband crawled over to him and he whimpered when a hand squeezed his offered cheeks.

“Please!” He whined again and backed up against Asami’s own arousal. He could feel it through the lace, hot and heavy, resting between his cheeks. He felt Asami shift and the underwear was once again nudged to the side before he slammed home in one forceful thrust, hitting his prostate dead on and Akihito was cuming immediately. Asami didn’t stop after that first thrust and continued his brutal pace, pressing Akihito further into the mattress. Akihito himself just had to hold on for the ride, moaning and babbling out incoherently, already becoming hard again with the sticky friction of the soiled lace helping to bring him back to full arousal.

“Such a good little kitten, putting on such a sexy little show for me.” One of Asami’s hands moved from holding his hips in place to trace the soft fabric across his back. Akihito just pressed himself back, now meeting his husband thrust for thrust. 

“Fuck! … Please, Ryu! Just, a little… more!” Akihito was pretty sure he heard a tearing sound as he was roughly turned over onto his back, bent double with his legs on Asami’s shoulder and knees pressed against his shoulders. He slammed back in immediately and continued with the same frenzied pace. His face was right in front of Akihito’s, sharing the same gasped breath as they both spiralled closer and closer.

“Cum for me Akihito. Such a good little kitten. So good for me. Cum, Akihito.” Akihito was gone. Shuddering and twitching in pleasure for the second time he cried out his release, arching off the bed with the power of it. Asami groaned as he was pulled over with him and slowed his thrusts while he rode out their pleasure.

After a few minutes to try and catch their breath, Asami pulled his now softening member out of Akihito’s slick heat and carefully lowered his legs back down to the bed. Akihito was boneless and panting still, the stockings laddered and askew with their rough treatment and there was a tear down the side of the maid costume as well. The headband was nowhere in sight. He groaned as Asami grinned down at him.

“Next time I get to dress you up.”

“Oh? You’ll have to win against me first.” 

Akihito threw a pillow at the smirking face of his husband and vowed that next time he would win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm clearly just a perv. I googled sexy butler outfits for reference and... um... *drools*

You would think that one of these days Akihito would stop being so embarrassed. They’ve been living together for years and he is now married to Asami and yet standing next to him in the middle of the fancy lingerie store attempting to pick him out some revealing outfit to wear had him feeling like sinking though the floor. Asami had suddenly decided to let Akihito pick him out an outfit to wear outside of any bets. He hadn’t been sure why the sudden change of mind however now he was thinking that it was purely for Asami’s amusement. He certainly looked like he was enjoying himself. They were back in the same store as two days ago having spent the morning sight-seeing and Akihito had thoroughly enjoyed running around with his camera. They were flying out tomorrow so today was their last day in France. Asami had seemed to take quite a liking to this store and so here they were again.

They had a wall of costumes in front of them all with pictures showing off the outfits. Asami was watching Akihito with that infuriating smirk in place. 

“Well, kitten? This was your idea, what do you want to dress me in?”

Akihito took a deep breath and forced himself to look back at the wall. There was so much to choose from and just imagining Asami in some of these was going to induce a nosebleed. He mentally groaned and glanced over at his husband who was watching him in turn. He didn’t need to look so amused.

“This isn’t that funny you know.” He ran a hand through his hair in thought. “You dressed me up as a maid, so maybe something similar to that?”

Asami just hummed in response. Akihito was about to give up on this whole endeavour when they were approached by a staff member. She said something that Akihito didn’t understand and Asami smoothly replied in barely accented English. Akihito’s English was still very subpar and Asami was having to translate when required, of course the jerks English was perfect. Whatever he had said got a laugh out of the sales clerk and she turned to give Akihito a smile. He flushed in embarrassment and stammered a greeting in barely passable English. She gave another giggle and said something else to Asami before stepping toward the costumes.

“What did you say to her, bastard?”

Asami chucked; “Just that you were after something to match your maids outfit but for me, apparently she knows just the thing for us. She then called you cute.”

Akihito didn’t have chance to reply as the sales clerk called out something to Asami who replied. He smirked at his spluttering little husband. The lady came back almost immediately and handed a small package to Akihito. It had a picture on the front with a man posing in the outfit, he was very similar to Asami in build and gave a pretty good idea what he would look like in it.

“Butler?”

Akihito looked from the package to Asami and back again a few times before giving a nod. He could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks in a blush.

“Yeah, let’s get this one.” If possible Asami’s smirk had widened.

“Don’t look at me like that, bastard, you’re the one who’s going to be wearing this tonight.”

“Only for you kitten.” Asami purred and Akihito gave a small shiver at the tone of voice. 

“Okay, let’s get this and get going yeah?” Akihito wanted nothing more than to wipe that infuriating smirk off his husbands face. Asami turned to the staff member and said something and Akihito really wished he had spent more time working on his English. The lady took the package out of his hands and motioned them both to follow them. They spoke back and forth while Akihito trailed behind. Whatever Asami was saying was keeping her giggling and she kept glancing back at the photographer with a smile. Finally the outfit was paid for and the store clerk passed it over in a nice looking bag to Akihito and gave them both a smile and what Akihito recognised as a farewell. He managed to say goodbye without stumbling over himself quite as much this time and all but dragged Asami out the door.

“What was she saying?”

“She thought that we were a very cute couple and that you in particular were adorable; her words. She was also particularly jealous that I had managed to snag myself such a cute little husband.”

Akihito gaped at Asami. “Cute?! I’m not-“ He stopped short at his husbands grin and groaned. “Never again.”

“You are very cute kitten. And it’ll be worth it, I’ll make sure it’s a thoroughly enjoyable evening.”

***

Akihito was sitting on the edge of the bed in their hotel room waiting while his husband got changed in the ensuite. He was a little nervous honestly, this would be the first time Asami has dressed up for him. Normally it was Akihito getting into different outfits for his husbands viewing pleasure. He was not sure why it had never occurred to him before that there was no reason why Asami couldn’t also do the same for him. It was a little exciting really. He was still wondering what it would look like when his thoughts were interrupted by the man in question exiting the bathroom. Akihito’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Well, this was beyond his expectations.

Asami was a butler alright but Akihito was pretty sure they were usually a little more covered. He had a white collar with a black bowtie, matching white cuffs with a big black button holding them in place, a black waistcoat with white trim that looked like it was painted on and finally sinfully tight black underwear with a white band around the top. Asami clearly liked the reaction that he received and sauntered forward until he was standing just in front of Akihito. He reached out and gently lifted Akihito’s chin, closing his gaping mouth.

“Like what you see kitten?”

“Hggnnn.” Akihito couldn’t even formulate words at this point. He was pretty sure he was drooling too. Asami just chuckled at him before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. He led Akihito over to an arm chair set up by the big window overlooking the city that had a small table with a platter of finger food on it that Asami had ordered from room service earlier which had arrived as he was changing. He let himself be sat down in the chair and Asami moved to the table and started to rearrange what was on the plate. Akihito was still ogling Asami when he turned back around and held up a morsel to his mouth.

“Wha-?” He was cut off as Asami popped the food into his mouth.

“I’m supposed to be serving you right? Isn’t that what a butler does?”

“Yes but-“ he was cut off once again when another morsel was put into his mouth. He glared at his husband for cutting him of again.

“Just let me feed you kitten. I’ll take real good care of you tonight.” Akihito could feel heat coil low in his belly at the words. And fuck if Asami didn’t look damn good in that outfit. It was interesting how technically nothing was showing yet it seemed far more erotic than if Asami was standing before him naked. He was beginning to understand the appeal now. It probably helped that Asami was completely ripped and the waistcoat and skin-tight underwear only emphasised the rippling muscles. He didn’t realise that he had been staring again until Asami chuckled and put down the food he had been unsuccessfully attempting to feed him. 

“I look that good, do I kitten?” Asami moved to stand in front of Akihito and reached out to spread his legs apart. Hands still on his thighs, he knelt down in front of the chair and reached for the zip in Akihito’s jeans. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you.”

Akihito didn’t reply as Asami palmed his growing arousal through his underwear. A small moan escaped his lips as his husband leaned forward to scrape his teeth across the fabric. His jeans quickly made their way onto the floor and his shirt and underwear followed soon after. Asami pulled him forward so that he was sitting near the edge of the chair and lifted his legs so that they were hooked over reach armrest, spreading him out for Asami to access. He reached out and took Akihito’s nearly hardened cock in hand and pumped it a few times before taking it in his mouth. Akihito reached out and slipped both hands into his husband’s dark hair. He looked down into golden eyes staring back at him and moaned. He maintained eye contact with Asami as he licked and sucked at his erection until it was broken by his husband as he moved to take the entre thing down his throat. Akihito threw his head back then and cried out at the sensation of the throat constricting around his length. He was still mewling when Asami backed off and a finger probed at his entrance. It slid in and massaged along his insides. Akihito began to squirm at the pleasure building up within himself.

“Oh, Ryu…! I’m..!” Akihito didn’t finish his sentence before a second finger joined the first and Asami took him back down his throat, nose nuzzling into the fuzz at the base of his cock. Asami’s seeking fingers found their mark a few seconds later and the sudden flash of pleasure sent Akihito over the edge with a load moan of his husband’s name. His back arched and fingers tugged on the hair they were still tangled in as he was worked through his pleasure. Asami let the rapidly softening member slip out of his mouth with an obscene squelch and licked his lips as he carefully removed his fingers. He sat up and pulled Akihito into a messy kiss. He could taste himself on Asami’s tongue and he felt his cock attempting to twitch back to life already. It would never cease to amaze him how much this man affected him.

Asami pulled away to stand up and Akihito caught him around the waist. He ran his hands over the waistcoat and skirted his fingers over the edge were his abs peeked out. He spent a few minutes just tracing his hands and eyes along Asami’s body, committing it all to memory. They were definitely going to be keep hold of this costume. Finally be done with his exploration he trailed his fingers lightly across the rather prominent bulge in the underwear and looked up into Asami’s eyes. There was a faint growl and then Akihito was being hoisted up into his husband’s arms, his own arms and legs automatically rapping around him for support. 

He was carried over to the bed and placed on his back right in the middle. Asami left him to fetch the lube from the floor by the chair before coming back and spreading his legs. He slicked up his fingers and pressed two inside while he moved up his body to capture Akihito’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t long before another finger joined the first two and Akihito was squirming and mewling into Asami’s mouth. Asami bit Akihito’s bottom lip and tugged slightly, causing a moan deeper than the others before he pulled away just enough to look into his husband’s eyes and purr.

“Is there something you want kitten?”

“Ugh, why do you always do this?”

“What? Make you beg for it?” Akihito didn’t get a chance to answer as the fingers pumping away inside of him were removed and a nipple tweaked making him gasp.

“I make you beg for it because hearing you struggle to put words together through all the pleasure is one of the most erotic things I’ve ever heard. So incoherent with lust and want. For me. Because of me. So I’ll get you to beg me for it every time. And you’ll do it, won’t you kitten? Just for me.”

“Fuck! … You, please, I want you.” He arched his back trying to gain more contact and friction. 

Asami pulled his underwear down just enough to pull himself out of it and slicked up his own erection. He leaned down and slid his tongue into Akihito’s mouth and he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside in one smooth thrust until he was fully seated. He hungrily swallowed the little photographer’s moans and set a slow, almost teasing pace. Long, smooth thrusts all the way to the hilt before pulling nearly all the way out. It was clearly infuriating his little lover who was whimpering ‘more’ and ‘please’ and tugging on his hair. Asami had leaned down to bite at his collarbone when Akihito’s impatience finally got the better of him.

“Ryu! Hnn… Fuck me… properly!”

“And what do you say kitten?” Akihito groaned.

“Please. Fuck! ... Please just fuck me!”

“As you wish.”

Asami pulled out and sat up on his knees before throwing Akihito’s legs over his shoulders. He flashed his husband a wicked smirk and then slammed back in place. They both groaned at the feeling. He set a brutal pace after that which had Akihito writhing and desperately grabbing at the sheets.

“Ryu!”

Asami let out a guttural groan at his name and somehow moved faster. 

“Hnn, you feel so good kitten.”

“Hah, c-cu-“ Asami stopped his husbands words with a hand on his cock, matching his thrusts, immediately sending Akihito over the edge with a strangled cry. The muscles spasming around his own member combined with his little lover mewling and writhing underneath him pushed him over as well, mere seconds later. He caught himself on his elbow as he fell forward, trying not to squash Akihito. Ignoring the sticky fluid now covering his husband, he rolled them both over so that Akihito was lying on his chest while they both tried to catch their breath.

“So I presume that you liked the outfit and we will be keeping it?”

The response was immediate; “Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea that Akihito likes what he sees enough that he actually completely forgets about food.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Asami would look really hot in the sexy butler outfit. *nods*


End file.
